


Losing

by sarcasticsra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 The Maltese Falcon Job, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Quite Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterling's thoughts at the end of "The Maltese Falcon Job."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> I was saddened by the lack of Nate/Sterling, so...I wrote a gen-ish drabble. Of course, lol. I need to write some OT3, too. Thanks for looking it over, Kelly.

Images, evenings filled with quiet contemplation and unspoken understanding, run through Jim’s mind. An entire friendship, borne of common interests, values, and ambitions passes by, and then one of the men demands, “Who the hell is this guy?”

He takes a moment, and he still can’t quite keep the disbelief off his face or out of his voice. “I don’t know.”

The scenes in his mind crack and shatter under the weight of the next words out of Nate’s mouth: “My name’s Nate Ford, and I’m a thief.”

Jim called it a draw, but maybe he’s lost something after all.


End file.
